Nunca Digas Nunca
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Los padres de Sakura, pasan la vida peleando. Ella a jurado no enamorarse nunca, por miedo a que le pase lo mismo que sus padres, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando llega el tierno y dulce Sasuke? Talvés la haga cambiar de opinión, por eso... Nunca digas nunca
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Naruto** no me pertenece, tanpoco el trama el trama le pertenece ha Catha Cullen quien me permitio adaptar su ficc ok los dejo para que disfruten la lectura.

- - -

**Capitulo 1 "Una más una menos"**

Abrí los ojos por los gritos que se escuchaban.

Frote mis ojos con cansancio, mire el reloj despertador que tenía al lado de mi cama, eran las tres de la mañana. Gemí antes de levantarme. _Cada vez más temprano. _Pegué mi oído a la puerta y puse total atención a los gritos.

—_¡Me tienes harta! ¡primero no haces nada en la casa! ¡y ahora! ¿¡Quieres ir a encontrarte con tus amigotes allá en ese pueblito!?_

—_¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca! ¡si quiero me voy a la China!_

—_¡Si ándate a la China mejor! ¡y así nos dejas en paz!_

Saqué mi oído de la puerta y me dejé caer en el suelo.

Otra vez, otra pelea más. No entendía ahora los motivos de sus peleas, ahora se enojaban y peleaban por todo. Con el pasar del tiempo se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y más grandes.

Tsunade y Jiraya se casarón jóvenes, en la arena. Luego llegué yo. Jiraya vivía en un pueblo llamado Konoha, no lo recuerdo con claridad ya que solo viví seis meses de vida allí, pero se que es el lugar más lluvioso, él era policía. Pero Tsunade, venía de una familia adinerada, y no le gustaba vivir en Konoha. Una vez pelearon, Tsunade empaco sus cosas, y nos fuimos tokio. Jiraya la siguió, diciéndole que él la seguiría donde ella fuera, que la amaba, etc. Mi tío le dio trabajo a Jiraya en su empresa.

Todo fue "amor y paz" durante mis primeros años de vida. Pero cuando cumplí seis…

Estaba durmiendo, pero me desperté por los ruidos que habían abajo, eran gritos, de Jiraya y Tsunade. Baje las escaleras asustada pensando que estaban heridos o algo. Pero lo que vi… Tsunade con un vidrio en sus manos y Jiraya con sus manos sangrando. No pude evitar soltar un grito. Mis padres se percataron de mi presencia. Me dijeron que "mami" y "papi" estaban "conversando". Pero yo no era tonta, sabía que no estaban "conversando".

Luego de eso, Jiraya y Tsunade fueron más "precavidos", trataban de no gritar tan fuerte para no alarmarme, o peleaban con la música muy alta. Para mi ya no era novedad verlos pelear, no era sorpresa que Jiraya a veces no llegará a casa, no era sorpresa encontrarme a Tsunade llorando en su habitación, no era sorpresa pasar los años nuevos encerrada en mi pieza por que habían vuelto a pelear… todo ya era muy conocido para mi.

Los gritos ya habían cesado cuando volví de los viejos recuerdos, lo último que se escucho en la casa fue un gran y sonoro portazo. Abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras, me encontré con Tsunade sentada en un escalón abrazando su cuerpo mientras lloraba. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Me acerque a Tsunade y toque su hombro mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

—Sakura… —dijo con la voz quebradiza— te despertamos querida, lo siento mucho…

—No te preocupes, así tengo más tiempo para arreglarme. —sonreí tratando de sonar como si… "no me importara".

—Además de eso, siento hacerte pasar por todas estas cosas, de verdad lo siento.

Tsunade comenzó a llorar más fuerte, no pude evitar las lagrimas y también comencé a llorar, abrace a mi madre y escondí mi rostro en su hombro, Tsunade respondió mi abrazo con fuerza.

No entendía por que no se separaban, si ya veían que su relación no tenía salvación, que ya no podían hacer nada para mejorarlo. El amor que se profanaron alguna vez ya no existía, ahora se había convertido en odio y enojo.

**Por eso yo… nunca me iba a _enamorar_.**

**- - -**

**N/A: **Aquí con algo nuevo! este chap es para mostrar lo que pasa Sakura ¿Me entienden? por eso esta tan cortito, los próximos serán más largos xDD no desesperen en el próximo aparece Sasuke! Espero les guste y le den una oportunidad a esta idea ! *_*. Sakura!! nunca digas nunca xD

Kisses.


	2. Primer dia Nuevos amigos

Naruto no me pertenece tampoco el trama del fic le pertenece ha Cata cullen quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este hermoso ficc.

**Capitulo 2 "Primer día, nuevos amigos"**

—Adiós hija, te amo.

Ella me abrazo con fuerza moviéndome un poco de derecha a izquierda, yo solo me dejé llevar, estaba acostumbrada a sus abrazos.

—Hasta pronto Tsunade, cuídate.

Ella sabía el sentido de "cuídate".

—Mándales saludos a Naruto e Ino —asentí y entre al auto.

Encendí el auto y lo eché a andar, manejaba un Mercedes Benz Guardián, era demasiado exagerado pero un regalo de mi tío y no podía negarme. Además era el Mercedes o una limusina con chofer incluido. No era difícil saber que prefería.

Hoy era el primer día de instituto y ahí estarían mis mejores y únicos amigos: Naruto e Ino Uzumaki, gemelos, perfectos, rubios, ojos azules y con cuerpos esculturales. Sus padres eran socios de mi tío así que nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían mi "secreto", los únicos que sabían de la relación de mis padres.

Con Ino al principio no me llevé nada bien, no sabía porque la rubia me miraba con desdén. Nuestra relación fue inexistente hasta que ella misma decidió decirme el porque de su odio hacía mi: Ino me tenía envidia, porque según ella "su hermano me tomaba más atención a mi que a ella."

Pero ahora estábamos bien.

Al llegar al instituto me estacione al lado del BMW rojo descapotable de Ino. Oh, claro, ella adoraba los autos. Ambos estaban esperándome apoyados en el capo. Baje del auto y me acerque rápidamente a ellos, pero antes tropecé cuando mi pie quedo estancado con una de las ruedas traseras del vehiculo.

—¡Sakura! —exclamaron a la vez mientras los dos me abrazaban.

—Yo también me alegro de verlos chicos. —sonreí y me separé de ellos. Típico de ellos tratarme de manera tan cariñosa.

—Llegaste un poco tarde hoy.

—Lo se Naruto, pero, Tsunade y Jiraya otra vez… —baje la mirada dejando la oración inconclusa, ellos sabían de que hablaba no era necesario decirlo.

—¿Estas bien? Podríamos faltar a clases si quieres —propuso Ino mientras con una mano acariciaba mi hombro izquierdo.

Pensé por un momento su propuesta. Debía admitir que sonaba tentadora, mucho. Pero no, no podía, era el primer día de clases, y la escuela me gustaba.

—No —respondí sacudiendo la cabeza en forma negativa— ¿Estas loca? ¿Faltar a clases por algo _así? _Si tuviera que faltar a clases por cada vez que pasa _eso_ prácticamente no vendría nunca, Ino —solté una risita para que no sonara tan denso el asunto, los gemelos sonrieron de lado.

—Este año llegaron nuevos —dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema mientras con una mano peinaba su revuelto cabello.

—Siempre llegan miles de nuevos estudiantes Naruto —reí entre dientes mientras picaba su costado.

Era cierto, estábamos en Tokio, por favor. Las escuelas aquí no eran pequeñas.

—Este año tenemos muy pocas clases juntos. Educación Física juntos los tres, Sakura, tú tienes Biología junto a Naruto y Física junto a mi —asentí y sonreí. Todo estaba bien, me conformaba con tener al menos una clase con ellos, que ninguna.

Comenzamos a caminar para entrar al instituto, como siempre, el lugar estaba lleno. Los grupos de siempre se reunían, los solitarios seguían solos, etc. Nosotros tres pertenecíamos al grupo de los "exclusivos" según Ino, quien sabe porque decía eso la rubia, talvez porque no aceptábamos mas gente en nuestro "circulo" además de nosotros (Y los chicos con los que hablábamos de vez en cuando no contaban como amigos).

Mi primera clase era Literatura, al menos comenzaría con una materia que me gustaba. Al entrar al salón pude ver a muchos estudiantes nuevos, como siempre. Me senté en el último banco, allí pasaba desapercibida y los profesores prácticamente no se percataban de mi. Al parecer este año me sentaría sola. _Más vale sola que mal acompañada._

El resto del día paso normal, las clases aburridas, era el primer día después de todo. Luego a hora del almuerzo Naruto y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería…

—Ino nos debe estar esperando —dijo él con esa voz calmada que lo caracterizaba. Al entrar la cafetería fuimos enseguida por la bandeja. Nosotros solo ocupábamos una, en ella poníamos mucha comida y de allí sacabamos los tres, lo hacíamos desde siempre— ¿La vez por alguna parte? —pregunto mientras tomaba tres manzanas y las ponía en una bandeja.

Busque con la mirada a Ino, y la encontré. Estaba en una mesa del rincón, junto a tres personas más. El primero era grande, y grande enserio, tanto así que podría pasar perfectamente por profesor, tenía cabello oscuro con rizos, piel pálida y sus ojos oscuros. La segunda era una chica, su cabello era negro azabache desordenado, su rostro tenía rasgos finos, como los de un duendecillo. Y el último era un chico, tenía cabello azabache despeinado, su piel era pálida, y sus ojos negros como el carbon—hasta con la distancia que nos separaba se notaba el color de sus ojos, increíble—, no era tan musculoso como el otro chico, pero se notaba que si tenía figura trabajada. Este último era el más… _llamativo._

Me sorprendió que Ino estuviera con chicos nuevos, si bien ella era muy agradable, nunca los tomaba en cuenta.

—Si, mira. —apunte disimuladamente a la mesa donde estaban.

—Mi hermana encontró nuevos amigos —Naruto sonrió, al parecer le gustaba que Ino fuera mas amable con otras personas—. Toma tú lleva estas botellas —me entregó dos botellas de agua que apreté con los dedos fuertemente estaban tan heladas que podían resbalarse.

Nos dirigimos hacía la mesa donde estaba Ino y los demás, en el camino tropecé con mis propios pies y casi caigo, pero Naruto alcanzo a sujetarme con una mano, él rió.

—Hola Ino —saludamos a la vez Naruto y yo cuando llegamos hasta la mesa, ante el hecho de decir lo mismo a la vez reímos tontamente.

—¡Chicos! Miren ellos son, Itachi—apunto al musculoso mientras mordía su labio inferior al ver a Itachi—, Hinata —era la duendecillo—, y Sasuke. —el de cabello azabache.

Me quedé viéndolos. Eran realmente hermosos, los tres, poseían una belleza parecida a la de Naruto e Ino. Me sentí algo mediocre.

—¡Hola! —saludo enérgica Hinata, no pude evitar reír ante su emoción.

Naruto y yo nos sentamos. Naruto puso en medio la bandeja, Ino saco una manzana y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos.

—Soy Naruto —se presento con una sonrisa.

—Un gusto Naruto, eres muy guapo ¿Lo sabias? —dijo Hinata mientras sonreía. Me sorprendí, la chica si que era rápida.

Pude ver como Naruto se sonrojaba, Naruto sonrojado… eso no se veía todos los días. Reí, al fin tenía material para molestar a Naruto Uzumaki, siempre era yo el objeto de bromas.

—Yo soy Sakura. —me presenté bajando la mirada algo avergonzada.

—¿Saku? —pregunto Itachi con cara de confundido, esa expresión me pareció tierna, como un niño pequeño al no entender algo que es fácil para un adulto.

—Sakura —explique hablando rápido, no me agradaba mucho repetir esa frase cada que conocía gente nueva.

—Itachi y Hinata van en mi misma clase de Artes —contó Ino—. Sakura hubieras visto al profesor Deidara, Itachi le lanzo sin querer un proyectil de arcilla y eso desato una guerra de proyectiles —al final soltó una aterciopelada risita.

—Si, fue tan entretenido, pero Itachi se ganó una anotación negativa en su hoja de vida —siguió Hinata ladeando un poco la cabeza a la vez que sonreía de lado. Yo también sonreí. Me sentía a gusto, demasiado.

—¿Ustedes son hermanos o algo? —pregunto Naruto juntando sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—¡Si! —contestó chillando Hinata poniendo una "p" al final del "si"—. Pero somos adoptados, nuestros padres son Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. —nos contó con el mismo tono alegre.

—Ah. Fugaku Uchiha, el medico…

—¿Lo conoces Naruto? —no pude evitar preguntar mirándolo. Que Naruto conociera gente mayor y toda la cosa no era sorpresa, pero quería saber mas de Fugaku, el padre de los tres chicos que estaban con nosotros.

—Claro, desde hace un mes esta el rumor que el famoso medico cirujano, Fugaku Uchiha, vendría a Tokio —asentí y volví la vista a mis manos.

— ¿Les gusto la escuela? —pregunte levantando un poco la mirada.

—¡A mi si, por qué los conocí a ustedes! —grito Hinata a todo pulmón haciendo que mas de alguno en la cafetería se girara a vernos, casi me sonroje ante eso.

—No esta nada mal. —dijo Itachi.

Mire a Sasuke, era mucho más guapo de cerca, me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien. —contesto él. Talvez me equivocaba pero note algo de forzado ese "Esta bien" en Sasuke.

—Es que a Sasukito le pidieron su número de teléfono, dirección, E-mail, hasta Fax. —nos hizo saber Itachi entre risas.

—¿Quién? —pregunte curiosa.

—ema… no, así no era… ¿amm?, Emi—contestó Sasuke un tanto confundido.

Hice una mueca. Esa chica había estado prendida de Naruto desde siempre, y ahora llegaba un chico nuevo y se olvidaba de Naruto. Pero no era como si tuviera importancia, Naruto nunca le presto atención, al contrario debía ser un alivio para él.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Sasuke mirándome a los ojos agachando un poco su postura.

—No nada, solo que… —me gire hacía Naruto con una sonrisa, él también me sonrió.

—Esa chica persiguió a Naruto desde siempre, al parecer ya no lo hará —dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Sasuke asintió y volvió a su postura derecha de antes.

—Más vale que no se te acerqué Naruto, no si esa tal "Emi" quiere seguir con dos ojos en la cara —dijo Hinata con voz dulce mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Naruto, no pude evitar sonreír, Hinata no se molestaba en esconder que sentía algo por Naruto. Que admirable.

Tome una manzana y le di una mordida. Estos chicos no parecían malas personas, al contrario.

—¿Qué clase les toca? —pregunto Hinata mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa.

—Educación Física, los tres juntos —contesto Naruto mirando a la duendecillo con una sonrisa. Nunca habíha visto a Naruto de esa manera con una chica, ni siquiera con nosotras.

—¡Que coincidencia! Nosotros también —nos contó Hinata.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto Ino con asombro.

—Si, es el destino ¡Es nuestro destino ser mejores amigos! —Hinata se colgó del brazo de Ino y el mió mientras decía eso. Esta chica me descolocaba, demasiado cariñosa, pero me gustaba, de alguna manera.

—¿Aquí Educación Física es electiva? —pregunto Sasuke pasando una mano por su cabello, como si eso sirviera para que las puntas se aplanaran.

—Si, por eso Sakura no la toma, solo Naruto y yo.

Le sonreí a Ino, claro, ella no se perdería Educación Física, era una de las mejores del club de atletismo, ella con Naruto. Mas de alguna vez a había añorado su coordinación a la hora de practicar deportes.

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke se giro hacía mi.

—No soy la persona más coordinada del planeta. Digamos que por el bien de la humanidad es mejor que no practique Educación Física —Sasuke soltó una carcajada y yo me felicite internamente por haberlo hecho reír, y eso me pareció bastante extraño. ¿Qué importaba que él riera?

Al llegar al Gimnasio ya casi todos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes. Tomé airé.

—Esta bien, suerte chicos, nos vemos a la salida.

—Suerte para ti Saku—dijo Naruto sonriendo, rodé los ojos y me dispuse a salir del Gimnasio.

Me senté bajo un árbol que estaba en el patio, era el más alejado así que era perfecto. Puse mi bolso sobre mis piernas y comencé a jugar con el cierre. Me gustaba estar sola, era tranquilizante, como si no existiera nadie mas, ni peleas. De pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular, abrí el bolso y tomé el celular. Era Jiraya. Me mordí el labio inferior y tomé aire antes de atender.

—Hola.

—_Sakura, hija ¿Cómo estas? _—su voz sonaba más apagada de lo normal.

—B-Bien, aquí en la escuela, conocí a unos nuevos estudiantes… ¿Y tú?

—_Que bueno, espero que hagas nuevos amigos. Yo estoy bien, estoy en Konoha._

—Konoha… claro.

—_Si, estoy con unos amigos, el viejo asuma sarutobi, te he hablado de él._

—Si, lo se.

—_Volveré en un tiempo ¿Si?_

—C-Claro… sabes Jiraya, debo colgar. Adiós, cuídate y dile a Asuma que le mando saludos ¿Si?

—_Le diré, adiós hija. _

Colgué la llamada, y tiré el celular a un lado. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y ahogué un grito. Una parte de mi quería que Jiraya se quedará en Konoha. Porque… si él volvía a casa, eso era igual a más peleas. Cada vez que Jiraya se iba de casa, era como un alivio para mi, no es que no lo quisiera pero… prefería estar con Tsunade.

—¿Te puedo hacer compañía? —dijo una suave voz a mi lado.


	3. Compañia

**Disclamer**: **N**aruto no me pertenece le pertenece ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso los personajes como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **cata is the owl ****girl **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "Compañía"**

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Sasuke, estaba hincado a mi lado mirándome a los ojos. Me sentí nerviosa, y mi corazón se puso extraño, talvez mas rápido, o mas acelerado. Solo sabía que esto no era normal. Me di cuenta que aún no contestaba su pregunta, mordí mi labio y me preparé para hablar, esperaba que mi voz sonara decente al menos.

—Claro.

Le hice un espacio para que se sentará junto a mi. Luego me mostró el celular, _mi_ celular. Abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Acaso había escuchado? No, por favor no.

—Es tuyo ¿No?

—S-Si… gracias.

Me lo entregó haciendo que nuestras manos se tocarán, sentí una extraña descarga eléctrica deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo, fue inevitable estremecerme. Al parecer él también había sentido la descarga, ya que hizo una ligera mueca.

—¿Por qué no estas con los demás? —pregunte mientras hacía girar el celular entre mis dedos. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No me pareció dejar que estuvieras sola, además hacer deporte no es una de mis prioridades ¿No te molesta que este aquí?

Sonreí. "No me pareció que estuviera sola" estuve a punto de decir "Aww" pero me retuve, eso sería inadecuado.

—No, claro que no, es bueno… es decir, siempre estuve sola en esta hora, es bueno tener compañía.

—Pienso lo mismo —sonrió de una manera muy peculiar, su sonrisa era torcida, me gustaba eso.

—Y… ¿De adonde vienen? —pregunté recargándome con mas soltura en el árbol, quería parecer despreocupada, si él se daba cuenta que no estaba totalmente cómoda pensaría mal.

—De Inglaterra.

—_Woah_ —no pude evitar decir.

—Lo se, es lejos.

—¿Y por qué vinieron?

—Mikoto, mi madre, estaba cansada de siempre lo mismo y aprovechamos que Fugaku tenía una oferta de trabajo aquí en Tokio —hablaba con tanta soltura y seguridad, eso me gustaba y lo admiraba. Yo no era así.

—¿Tienen la misma edad? —pregunté luego de quedarme un rato viendo sus azabaches ojos.

—¿Itachi, Hinata y yo? —asentí— Itachi nos gana por un año, pero esta en nuestro mismo curso ya que cuando tenía catorce años se tomó un año "sabático" quedando así con nosotros.

Eso me sorprendió, que estuviera en el mismo curso era fácil de explicar, es decir algo como: Itachi repitió un curso. Pero ¿Un año sabático? Raro.

—¿Un año sabático? ¿Por qué? —pregunte sonriendo sin poder esconder mi curiosidad, el sonrió de lado.

—En esos tiempos odiaba la escuela, más de lo que ya la odia. Fugaku lo dejo para que así estuviéramos los tres en el mismo grado y lo pudiéramos "controlar", podrá parecer grande pero tiene la mente de un niño de seis años —rió entre dientes y desvió la mirada al igual que lo hice yo.

Mire mis zapatos mientras jugueteaba con el cierre del bolso. Una muralla de cabello tapo mi rostro inconcientemente. De pronto sentí como _su_ mano apartaba el cabello, gire para ver a Sasuke.

—Estaba estropeando mi vista —susurró con una sonrisa, sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.

—Entonces… —dije guardando mi celular en el bolso.

—Entonces… —repitió lo que dije con el mismo tono que yo había ocupado. Sonrió— ¿Esta es la última clase?

—Si, verás… en este instituto es muy importante el deporte. Naruto esta en el equipo de Futbol, y Ino en atletismo, aunque Naruto prefiere el Atletismo.

—Y tú… —dejo la oración inconclusa cejándome imaginar lo que iba a decir.

—En el grupo de los torpes —complete su oración mientras reía entre dientes, Sasuke se unió a mis risas.

Nuestras voces juntas me parecieron lindas, melódicas, incluso la de él. Me gustaba.

—Lo más seguro es que mis hermanos se unan a algún equipo. Sakura—me llamó y yo lo miré enseguida— en vez de estar aquí sentados dos horas ¿Te parece ir a algún lugar? —note un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

No era como si tuviera que pensar mucho mi respuesta. Una tonta diría que no y según mis profesores era bastante inteligente.

—Esta bien, déjame enviarle un mensaje a Naruto —saqué mi celular y escribí el mensaje diciendo que me iría antes junto a Sasuke. Lo envié y cerré el celular. Naruto luego me contestaría—. Vamos —dije mientras intentaba ponerme en pie.

Pero Sasuke puso ambas manos en mi cintura y me levanto con una facilidad increíble. Me sentí cohibida, pero fue placentero que hiciera eso. Era dificil de explicar.

—Gracias… creo. —agradecí asombrada.

Colgué mi bolso en mi hombro y comenzamos a caminar para salir del instituto. Tener algo de compañía no me haría mal, además así podía aprovechar de hablar más con Sasuke y conocer más cosas de él. Era un chico misterioso, interesante. Era extraño por qué yo no era de esta manera, los chicos (u otras personas) no solían hacerme comportar así. Incluso mas de alguna vez Ino me había llamado "anti-social" por el hecho que no hablaba con mucha gente además de ellos.

—¿Nos dejarán salir y ya, o debemos mentir y decir que te sientes mal? —pregunto con tono divertido.

—No hay problema, no hay nadie a esta hora en la salida, podemos irnos sin mentir —sonreí y tuve ganas de guiñarle un ojo, pero no lo hice.

Salimos del instituto y nos detuvimos frente a un Volvo negro platinado. Lindo auto.

—Tú auto… —deduje.

—Si —su "si" sonó bastante orgulloso, al parecer le gustaba mucho su auto— No te molesta ¿No?

—No, pero, ¿Y el mió? —apunte a mi Mercedes.

—Oh… —Sasuke tomo aire mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cabello. Me parecía… lindo, cuando hacía eso.

—¿En qué se irán tus hermanos? —le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

Ya tenía un plan para que fuéramos en mi auto. Me sentía tan en ventaja.

—Tienes razón… la última vez que Itachi tomo el autobús termino haciendo que se estrellará, aunque no hubo heridos. —ambos reímos.

Imagine lo que dijo Sasuke de su hermano y reí con fuerza junto a él. Había que ser muy... "ingenioso" para lograr aquello.

—Yo puedo manejar, y les dejas el auto a Itachi y Hinata —propuse sonriente.

—Creo que suena justo —accedió finalmente suspirando resignado.

Sonreí y saqué las llaves de mi auto, si bien lo encontraba exagerado… adoraba conducir mi propio auto y ya le estaba tomando cariño a mi Mercedes. Me subí al asiento del piloto mientras Sasuke al del copiloto.

—Y, ¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté mirandolo mientras encendía el auto.

—¿Dónde quieres ir tú? Recorrí la ciudad cuando llegamos y… no lo se. —sonreí, ya tenía algo en mente.

—¿Te gusta el helado?

Sasuke soltó una risita.

—¿A quién no?

—Bien dicho —sonreí compartíamos el mismo gusto por los helados al parecer.

Comencé a manejar en dirección hacía la heladería que siempre íbamos Naruto, Ino y yo. Sasuke comenzó a pasar los canales de radio. Suspiró frustrado luego de pasar muchas emisoras, al parecer no había encontrado nada que le gustará.

—A tú lado hay discos —le hice saber.

Dudaba que le gustara la música que yo escuchaba. Pude ver a Sasuke viendo todos los discos que tenía. Me sentí nerviosa otra vez.

—¿De Debussy a Muse? —rió entre dientes— Tienes un gran gusto musical.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es lo mismo que escucho yo —sonreí. ¿Cuántas cosas mas tendríamos en común?

Sasuke puso el CD de Muse, _Supermasive Black Hole _comenzó a sonar.

—Buena elección —dije mientras sonreía.

Cuando llegamos a la heladería, Sasuke se bajo del auto rápidamente y me abrió la puerta. _Que caballero es. _Sasuke levantó la vista para ver la heladería y ahí su rostro cambio, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. No pude evitar reír.


	4. Vainilla Strawberry

**Disclamer: **El trama de la historia le pertenece a** Cathy **y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto, **solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas**.**

**N/A: ¡Hello! B**ueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Lamento mi demora y no la justificare ya que ya la mayoría sabe mis respuesta así que no las diré, ¿Para qué? Creo fervientemente que eso está de más. Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buena, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo su tiempo, su comprensión. Les diré, oficialmente me retiraré de Fanfiction con **esta cuenta**, pero que quede claro antes de que eso suceda terminare cada una de las historias ya sea con la ayuda de sus respectivas autoras o sola como lo hice con Esta vez sí. Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro que pasen un excelente día.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 "Vainilla Strawberry"**

—Sakura… esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

Reí.

Estábamos frente una heladería, pero no cualquier heladería, si no una infantil. Naruto, Ino y yo, veníamos aquí desde los cuatro años, y adorábamos al señor "Heladito Cremosito"-un hombre disfrazado de helado de fresas, ese también era el nombre de la heladería-. Y seguíamos yendo, era una costumbre, tradición, o algo así. Además… los helados eran buenos.

—Sasuke, no te dejes llevar por su apariencia. Que sus paredes sean color Calipso, que a su alrededor hayan flores, o que tenga un gran letrero con luces que dice "Heladito Cremosito", no significa que sea el infierno. —sonreí.

Sasuke me miro con una ceja alzada.

—Creo en ti… entremos a… —miro la heladería.

— ¡Heladito Cremosito! —exclame como una niña, Sasuke rió entre dientes.

Entramos a la heladería, y enseguida ese ambiente de niñez nos golpeó. Las paredes eran blancas con decoraciones rosas y celestes, los asientos en vez de ser mesas eran pequeñas mesitas amarillas, las sillas no eran de madera si no que unos "cojines" gigantes color lila, en los que te podías hasta hundir si eres muy pequeño. Estaba lleno de niños.

— ¡Vamos!

Jale a Sasuke del brazo hacía la mesita más apartada. Nos sentamos frente a frente. Sasuke miraba a todos lados algo "extrañado".

—No había estado en un lugar así desde los seis años. —admitió con una sonrisa.

Se nos acerco un chico, llevaba una camisa celeste junto con pantalones blancos, y un gorro que decía "Happy Ice-Cream", el uniforme de la heladería.

—Hola Sakura, hace tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí. —dijo mientras nos entregaba los menús color rosa.

—Solo ha sido una semana Kyle. —conteste con una sonrisa.

Kyle sonrío y se fue.

—Te conoce… —dijo Sasuke mirado a Kyle que estaba hablando con unos niños.

—Todos me conocen aquí, vengo desde pequeña. —me encogí de hombros, Sasuke asintió.

Mire por un momento el menú, iba a pedir lo que usualmente pedía.

—Todo es tan… _aniñado_. —Susurró Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras ojeaba el menú— ¿Lúcuma feliz? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto riendo viéndome a los ojos.

—Es helado de Lúcuma con un arco de chispas de chocolates, formando una sonrisa, ¡Lúcuma feliz! —conteste riendo.

—Te sabes todo el menú ¿Eh?

—He probado todo el menú. —me encogí de hombros.

Luego Kyle se nos acercó.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué van a ordenar?

—Un "Fresa Chococho" para mí. —conteste, luego mire a Sasuke.

—Eh… yo un… "Vainilla Strawberry". —dijo Sasuke.

Kyle asintió y se fue.

—Sabes, este lugar no esta tan mal.

—Es cosa de darle tiempo. —sonreí, Sasuke respondió la sonrisa.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis pero cumplo pronto los diecisiete ¿Y tú?

—Diecisiete. —contesto con una sonrisa.

—Ya se… tú preguntas, yo pregunto, ¿Te parece?

Extrañamente se me hacía muy fácil hablar con Sasuke, eso si que era raro, lo había conocido hace apenas unas horas.

—Me parece, ahora te toca a ti.

— ¿Tú nombre completo?

—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Anticuado no?

—Al menos nunca encontrarás a más de un Sasuke en tú misma clase. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tú nombre completo?

—Sakura… Haruno.

Me costó decir mi apellido, como siempre me pasaba.

Inconscientemente gire la cabeza, y me encontré con una familia. Era una niña y sus padres, estaban sentados juntos comiendo de una gran copa de helado. Se veían tan felices. Me recordaron a como solíamos ser antes… antes que me diera cuenta de que mis padres se odiaban.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y una ola de tristeza llegó de repente, gire rápidamente la cabeza, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Sasuke, que me estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos. Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de alejar todos los recuerdos de mi mente, e intente sonreír.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-Si… no me pasa nada.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, Sasuke-kun no te preocupes.

Sasuke iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero justo Kyle llego con los helados. _Salvada por los helados._ Los dejo frente a nosotros y se fue con una sonrisa.

Lo que yo había pedido consistía en, helado de chocolate con salsa de fresas cayendo en cascada sobre el helado, y en los bordes Fresas. Lo que Sasuke había pedido era helado de Pistacho con Fresas. Aunque lo que había pedido se llamaba "Vainilla Strawberry" en realidad era helado de pistacho. Así era esta heladería… un poco, ¿Loca?

—Dios, ¿No era Vainilla? —pregunto Sasuke revolviendo el helado con la cuchara, no pude evitar reír.

—No, es solo el nombre en realidad es pistacho, helado de pistacho. —dije entre risas.

— ¡Pudiste decírmelo antes Sakura!

— ¡No preguntaste Sasuke! ¿No te gusta el pistacho?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada.

—Está bien, esto haremos, dejaremos a un lado el "Vainilla Strawberry" y comeremos mi helado juntos ¿Si?

—Pero es tuyo Sakura.

—Es gigante ¿No ves? No podré comerlo sola.

Y era cierto, era muy grande. Me acerqué más a él junto al helado. Cuando estábamos muy cerca-solo unos centímetros nos separaban-, sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago que no logre reconocer.

—Sakura mejor devolvemos este "Vainilla Strawberry".

Sasuke miró con el ceño fruncido el helado.

—Podríamos pero, ya revolviste el helado, no podemos. —me encogí de hombros— Además…

Con mi cuchara comencé a sacar las Fresas que tenía el "Vainilla Strawberry" y las coloqué junto a las del otro helado.

—Estas… ¿Reciclando helado?

—Tú lo has dicho Sasuke —dije con una sonrisa, lo escuche reír.

Cuando termine de "reciclar" helado comenzamos a comer. Hablamos de muchas cosas, gustos musicales, comidas favoritas, etc. Teníamos muchas cosas en común. Sasuke era un chico muy agradable, era como el chico "ideal", guapo, inteligente, culto, agradable, divertido, aunque un poco arrogante ya que cada vez que las chicas volteaban en su dirección, sonreía de medio lado sacando a relucir su hermosa sonrisa torcida… no todos los días encuentras a un chico que además de ser guapo sea agradable.

Cuando finalmente terminamos el helado nos dimos cuenta de que era muy tarde, eran las cinco de la tarde. Llamé a Kyle para que nos diera la cuenta, iba a sacar mi billetera que tenía en el bolsillo delantero de mis jeans, pero Sasuke pagó antes que yo.

— ¡Oye! —reclame mientras nos poníamos de pie.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto como si nada.

— ¡Pagaste tú!

— ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

—Eh…

—Yo di la idea de salir de la escuela, tú has manejado… ahora me tocaba a mi ¿No crees?, en la próxima QUIZÁS te deje pagar la mitad.

¿En la próxima? No sabía porque, pero… esa idea me gustaba.

— ¿Hacía donde? —pregunte ya en el auto.

— ¿Ubicas las casas grandes que tienen una gran reja donde hay dos guardias?

— ¿El condominio "belle vie "?

—Sí, eso. —asentí.

Vivíamos en el mismo condominio, al igual que Naruto e Ino. Allí vivían solo personas "adineradas", por eso había hasta guardias. Las casas eran grandes y los patios igual así nunca lograban escucharse los gritos de mis… _padres._

La casa de Sasuke, era más bien un palacio, sus paredes eran blancas, el porche gigante y habían rosas alrededor. Era muy bonita.

—Gracias de verdad Sakura, la pase muy bien contigo.

—Lo mismo digo Sasuke.

—Te veo mañana entonces.

—Sí.

—Y la próxima vez yo manejaré, lo haces muy lento. —soltó una carcajada y salió rápidamente del auto.

Abrí mi boca formando una "O".

Sasuke antes de entrar a su casa se despidió con la mano haciendo esa sonrisa torcida tan seductora. Me costó un poco volver en los cinco sentidos, pero luego prendí el auto y maneje en dirección a casa.

Cuando llegué lo primero que vi fue a mama leyendo en la sala.

—Hola Okasan.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo te fue en el primer día?

—Bien, conocimos a unos nuevos estudiantes… son muy agradables.

— ¡Qué bueno!

— ¿Qué haces leyendo mamá? —pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Un libro de cocina, estaba intentando hacer lasaña pero termine haciéndola explotar ¿¡Puedes creerlo!

Reí entre dientes.

—Déjamelo a mí…

Me levante del sillón y comencé a caminar en dirección a la cocina.

—Sakura…

Me detuve.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tú papa te llamó?

—Si, dijo que estaba en Konoha y que volvería en una temporada. —conteste con tono neutral.

—Ah…

Dicho eso salí rápidamente de la sala y entré a la cocina. Cuando vi el horno no pude evitar carcajearme, estaba todo lleno de restos de Lasaña, queso por allí, queso por allá…. No debía sorprenderme, mi adorada madre era un desastre en la cocina.

Luego de la cena, subí a mi habitación.

Al fin silencio. Si papa estuviera en casa, a esta hora ya estarían por su décimo _Round_. Tome una ducha rápida y me acosté en la cama.

Este había sido un gran día, sin duda. Bastante _interesante_, Sasuke, era bastante _interesante_. Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien-que no sean mis amigos-. Pero era solo un chico, nada más. No podía gustarme o algo parecido, yo NUNCA iba a enamorarme. El amor solo trae problemas, Jiraiya y Tsunade eran una clara muestra de ello.

El tono de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo tomé, era un número desconocido.

— ¿Diga?

— _¡Sakura soy yo, Hinata!_

— ¿Hinata? Hola, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—_Me lo dio Ino-chan, ¿Te molesta?_

—No claro que no.

—_Oh que bueno, llamaba para preguntarte como lo habías pasado con Sasuke, es que él no me dijo nada más que "Helado", eso no dice mucho._

Abrí mis ojos como platos, quería saber que habíamos hecho con Sasuke.

—Nada, solo charlamos y comimos helado.

—_Ay, comieron helado ¡que tiernos!. Hacen tan linda pareja, se ven muy lindos. Ay Sakura, seremos las mejores amigas ¡Y cuñadas!_

—_Woah, Woah_. Un momento Hinata, Sasuke y yo no…

—_Testaruda, ya verás. Me tengo que ir… ¡Adiós cuñadita! _

Y cortó.

Mire el celular con los ojos como platos, _"¿Adiós Cuñadita?"._ No, Sasuke y yo… nada de nada. _Es solo un chico, nada más…_

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**N/A:** Woah...que capitulo ¿No? ... Espero y les haya gustado tanto como amí.

**No... No... No... yo se que realmente no quieren matarme. Si, lo admito, tal vez causarme algún daño físico si lo quieren pero matarme no, no sean malvados, la malvada aquí soy yo que oso perderme de este ficc por siglos, prácticamente desde el año pasado no lo había actualizado. xD. **

**Bueno, pues, razones de por qué no escribía sobran y estoy segura que no les interesan, además creo que realmente mi razones del porque son innecesarias. **

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios.**


End file.
